Raph and April:The Alternate Beginning
by eno1988
Summary: Another take on the beginning of Raph and April. Includes a little April jealousy. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

April walked through the tunnels to the entrance of the lair. The butterflies were so bad in her stomach that she almost felt nauseous. She had made her decision. Tonight was a night of celebration and it was the perfect time to admit everything to Raphael. She had been holding everything in because she felt ridiculous and she was judging herself for the way she felt, but after what they had all been through she didn't care anymore. She didn't care if he rejected her, she didn't care if he thought she was nuts, she had to say her peace and be done with it. Whatever his answer may be would be the final thought to the matter. They had lived through the terror of the Shredder, the Kraang, and every other evil and non-evil mutant running around the city. They had won another long battle with the Shredder and though it probably was not over, they had lived and she was going to make the most of everything and that included the possibility of a life with Raph.

The door of the lair swung open as she reached her hand out to enter. The orange clad turtle enthusiastically greeted her with a hug that lifted her off the ground, "It's about time! The party can't start without you, angel cakes!"

She pushed her long dark auburn hair from her face as she giggled at Mikey, "Sorry, I had to pick up sustenance." April said holding up the beer in her hands.

Mikey grinned and ushered April inside, "You're the best!"

Inside everyone was in a cheerful mood. The lair had been decorated with streamers and the table was covered in colorful plates and snacks. April knew it had probably been Mikey's doing.

"Angel cakes is here, guys!" Mikey announced and set the beer in the fridge.

"Hey, guys!" April greeted and made her way to hug everyone and say hello.

There were a couple extra friends with them tonight that really helped out with their latest run-in with the Foot, Karai was standing with Leo. April hugged both of them. Karai had finally gotten to a point where that didn't bother her anymore. It probably helped that April had gotten upset and a little drunk and admitted to Karai that she wanted Raph. She kissed Donnie on the cheek as he smiled, but kept working on the stereo so the tunes could begin. Casey wrapped her in a big bear hug and Vern did the same. Splinter gently kissed April's hand. She didn't care if he was a rat, Splinter was like a father to her now and nothing was more calming than his touch. April looked around and saw Raph leaning against the wall by the dojo and she was lingering by him. April tried to not let it get to her. Carla was a street wise woman that infiltrated the Foot to help the turtles. She was very grateful for Carla's help in every way, but April could tell she was taking a liking to Raph and that little green monster always lurked in her mind when she saw Carla hanging on Raphael.

Raph looked up while Carla was talking to him about something, but he zoned out when he looked up and saw April smiling at him while Splinter spoke to her. His stomach was doing flips. He loved that smile, the one she seemed to save for him. He always tried to talk himself out of what was happening whenever he caught her glancing at him or whenever she would stay up late with him watching movies. But he couldn't make himself believe it was anything more than friendship. How could it be? Why would she want him? She was perfect and he wanted her every minute of every day and he couldn't have her.

April excused herself from Splinter and began walking to Raphael and Carla. She discretely sized Carla up as she walked over to Raphael. She was nice and very street smart, tough as nails, and attractive. She was tall, much taller than April and toned like Karai since she was a fighter. She had shoulder length dark blonde hair and green eyes. If April was honest with herself, she truly was a better match for Raph. They were into the same things, were a little more anger prone, and loved to fight. It almost made her feel like changing her mind. Raph smiled at her and she felt weak in the knees.

"Hey, April." Carla greeted pulling her out of her Raphael trance and giving her a quick hug.

It stunned April, but she quickly recovered and returned the hug, "Hi, Carla. How are you?"

"Better. How are you holding up?"

"About the same. A little sore." April replied.

"Carla," Karai called from across the room, "come grab a drink."

April knew Karai was lending her a hand by getting Carla away.

Carla grinned, "Coming. Excuse me, guys."

Carla skipped away leaving Raph and April alone for a moment.

"Hey." Raph grinned shyly.

April blushed a little as she smiled, "Hey."

They stood for a moment before Raph put his arm around her for a hug and she quickly reciprocated and took in his scent of leather. He broke the hug before he got lost in translation and felt stupid. April didn't want him to let go.

"I'm glad you're feeling better. You really took a beatin' out there. You're getting' tough hangin' out with the ninjas, huh?" Raphael joked.

"It's about time I had something going for me other than being a wimpy reporter." She laughed.

Raph shook his head, "There's never been anything wimpy about you."

April took a deep breath as a huge red faced smile spread across her face and she was at a complete loss of what to say next, so it was a perfect time for MC Hammer to start blaring loudly through the lair. She and Raph jumped and Raph glared over at Donnie.

"It's working, you guys!" Donnie yelled proudly.

Mikey ran up next to him and handed him a beer, "Let's paaarrrrtttyyyyy!" He yelled above the music.

As the evening went on, everybody loosened up with a couple of beers. The 80's jams kept on coming and the more Mikey and Leo drank, the more hilarious and outrageous the dance moves got. April walked back to the fridge and grabbed another beer. She leaned against the barrier between the kitchen and the main room and watched them dance. Mikey had no shame whatsoever. He and Leo were basically having a silent dance off. Karai was blushing as she watched Leo move. He kept making eyes at her trying to be sexy while he dropped it low. The ponytail on top of her head bounced as she broke into a fit of laughter. Everyone waited for Mikey to take his turn to see if he had anything up his sleeve to offer next. Mikey grinned at Leo, turned around so his backside faced the party, and began to twerk. The room broke out in laughter. Karai couldn't take it anymore, she got up from the pizza box sofa laughing and joined April in the kitchen, while Leo bowed down to Mikey as the king of dance. Karai grabbed a beer and stood next to April.

"So?" Karai said giving April the eye.

April looked at her confused, "So?"

Karai rolled her eyes, "Don't play stupid, it's not becoming, April. Why haven't you told Raphael?"

She sighed and the butterflies returned full force, "I don't know what to say."

"Jesus, April, it's Raphael. Go tell him and for God's sake, get Carla away from him. She is insufferable." Karai said taking a sip.

"She's not so bad, Karai." April said, "And I don't even know how to start the conversation."

"She may not be so bad now, but she's going to make a move before you and you'll be screwed. He feels the same way about you as you do him, just say what's in your heart."

"How did you and Leo… get started?"

Karai rolled her eyes again, "It doesn't matter. We're different beings, it won't work the same just because he's a turtle. Now go!" She slapped April on the ass, "Go get him."

April nodded to Karai and went in. She looked around and Raph wasn't in the main room, she walked down the hall and peeked in his door but he wasn't there either. The bathroom was empty as well. She made her way to the weight room where he could usually be found if nowhere else. April was about to walk in when she heard Carla's voice. She froze in her tracks and quietly looked around the corner just in time to see Carla sliding her arms around Raph's neck and placing her mouth to his. Raph's eyes popped open in shock at first, but they eventually shut and he placed his arms around Carla's waist reciprocating her kiss.

April jerked her head back around the corner and covered her mouth to keep from letting out a pathetic whimper. He kissed her back. He kissed her back. He wrapped his fucking arms around her and kissed her back. April felt like her heart was going to come clean out of her body in a thousand pieces. She could feel the tears welling up and let her beer fall out of her hand. It hit the floor breaking open.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

April jerked her head back around the corner and covered her mouth to keep from letting out a pathetic whimper. He kissed her back. He kissed her back. He wrapped his fucking arms around her and kissed her back. April felt like her heart was going to come clean out of her body in a thousand pieces. She could feel the tears welling up and let her beer fall out of her hand. It hit the floor breaking open.

Raph and Carla's heads snapped to look at the door. April quickly tiptoed away back to the main room. She went into the kitchen and began grabbing her stuff to leave quietly. She was trying her hardest to keep the tears at bay until she was safely gone. Karai peaked her head in.

"That was quick." She commented in a questioning tone.

"I have to leave, Karai." April said quietly putting on her jacket.

A perplexed look came across her face, "What? Why?"

April put her hands up in warning, "I just- I can't."

Karai wanted to push her further, but she didn't. She knew April was about to cry, so she nodded once firmly and let April sneak out. April quietly closed the door of the lair behind her and ran. She ran as fast as she could so she could break down in private. Plus she knew once Mikey realized she had left, he would have come looking for her. She kept running until her chest was burning and her drunken haze made it difficult to keep her legs moving. She was almost to the ladder that she needed to take her home.

That ladder meant she could cry, scream, be angry, be hurt, and be hateful. Be resentful that Carla beat her to the punch. April walked as quickly as she could until she could see the ladder beneath the street lights that shone though the holes in the manhole cover. April sighed deeply and placed her hand on a rung of the ladder as if to say she won the race. She let her head hang low, immediately a choked sob escaped her lips. The tears fell quick and heavy as she let herself feel all the shitty emotions that crept up on her when she saw Carla touching Raph that way and seeing Raph return her affections. How could he? He and April had known each other for so long. They spent so much time together. How could he not understand? They should be together. Why didn't he get it? She cried loudly and unashamed for a moment before wiping her cheeks and climbed up the ladder to go home.

Karai returned to the living room with Leo hoping it would be a while before anyone noticed she was gone.

"Hey, babe." Leo said grinning and with a slight slur. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.

"Hey." She replied distracted with trying to figure out where Raph was.

"You alright?" He asked.

Karai looked back at him, "Uh huh. I was just wondering where Raphael was."

Leonardo shrugged, "He's probably with April. That's where he always is."

Raph and Carla came back in the main room walking closely.

Karai grunted, "Yes, with April indeed."

The blue turtle looked at his girlfriend and then to where she was looking. His eyes got big when he noticed how Carla and Raph were looking at each other, "What the hell is that?"

"I don't know, but I don't like it." She replied annoyed.

Mikey seemed to be walking aimlessly around the room as they began to let the music die down. Splinter had gone to sleep hours ago. Casey and Vern were finally giving up on beer pong as they couldn't stand straight any longer. Donnie was sitting in Splinter's chair wrapped in streamers.

Raph looked around at everyone when he came back, "Damn, where's the party?"

Donnie took one huge blow on the noise maker in his mouth and raised a streamer covered arm in the air, "Right here, bro!"

Mikey suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, "Wait a minute! Where is Angel Cakes?! I haven't seen her in like half an hour. Did she leave?"

Karai turned an evil eye to Raphael, "Yes, she did, Michelangelo."

Raph furrowed his brow at Karai and thought about the busted beer on the floor by the weight room, "Why would she leave without saying bye?"

Karai did her best to intensify her glare, "I don't know. Maybe she was upset."

Leo and Raph both looked at Karai wanting badly to know what she so obviously knew.

"Upset? Why would Angel Cakes be upset?" He asked to no one in particular, "Who upset her?!"

Karai simply took her stare away from Raph and finished her beer.

Leo leaned into Karai, "What do you know that I don't?"

"We'll talk about it later." Karai whispered firmly letting him know not to push the issue right now.

"Maybe I should go check on her." Mikey said ready to head out the door.

Casey grunted as he got up too quickly for his hazy mindset, "Whoa, Orange! You're drunk. You don't need to go out in the streets off your game. I'll go check on April."

Mikey's mouth fell open in offense to Casey's comment, "Off my game, son." Mikey took out his nun chucks and began to twirl them, "I'm always on my game and Angel Cakes needs me." He stated as his nun chuck twirled off his finger barely missing Donnie's head as he sat half asleep in Splinter's seat. Mikey looked up to the ceiling and ran a defeated hand over his face, "Fine, you go, Case. But will you let me know she's okay?"

Casey nodded and headed for the door, "Yeah, dude."

"Maybe she just wanted to go home." Carla piped up as she shrugged her shoulders.

"No, April never leaves without saying bye. Something's up." Raph replied as he sat next to Leo eyeing Karai the whole time.

Casey stumbled down April's hall and laid his head on her door, "The damn building is spinning." He lifted his fist up and hit the door, "Ape! Open up." He knocked again, "It's Casey. Let me in. I'm drunk."

April unlocked the door and jerked it open causing Casey to stumble forward a little bit, "Could you be any louder?"

Casey closed the door behind him, "Sorry, I figured it was better for me to do it instead of Mikey."

April went back to angrily cleaning her kitchen, "What are you mumbling about, Casey?" She asked sounding irritated.

Casey pulled the stool out and sat at the island while April continued cleaning. He slapped his cheeks gently trying to come out of his haze. His black hair kept falling in his vision. April slid him a glass of water and a hair tie and stood impatiently. He gulped the water and pulled his hair back messily.

He looked back up at her, "Okay, I know I'm drunk, but I also can tell you've been crying. Mikey freaked when he realized you had left without saying bye. He wanted to come check on you, but I figured he wouldn't be very good at ninja-ing right now… And I also figured you wouldn't want to talk to him about the fact that you're in love with his brother." April's eyes snapped up from the counter and immediately the tears began to gather at the rims of her eyes. He got up and walked around the counter to hug her, "What's the matter, babe?"

April muffled her crying in Casey's chest, "I'm so mad at him! I thought he liked me, Casey and now I feel so stupid."

"April, I'm his best friend, I know for a fact he likes you." He told her while he patted her head.

"Well, he has a funny way of showing it! Is that why he was sucking face with Carla in the weight room?" She cried.

Casey felt like his head was going to start hurting really fast, "Carla? What the hell?"

April groaned in frustration and reached for a tissue, "At the party, Karai convinced me it was time to tell Raph how I felt, so I went looking for him and I found him in the weight room and Carla kissed him and he kissed her back."

"I bet Raph never thought he'd have this problem." Casey said scratching his head and receiving a punch on the arm from April, "Ouch!"

"That's not funny, Casey! Who the hell is Carla anyway!? I've known them forever. I have spent night after night hanging out with him talking and watching movies and learning about him. Why would he kiss her?"

He tried not to laugh, "Because April, he is a mutant turtle that never thought in a million years any woman would ever like him. So he has you who he doesn't believe has feelings for him and then there's Carla who made the move. It doesn't mean he actually feels for her, it means he's caught up in the fact that a woman kissed him."

She scrunched her forehead in defeat and leaned against the counter. Her shoulders slumped in sadness, "I wanted to do that."

"Trust me. She doesn't mean anything to him." Casey promised.

"That might change." April disagreed.

He rolled his eyes, "So, go get what you want. Don't lay down to her. You act like Carla is going to change how you and Raph feel. Show him how you feel."

April half smiled at Casey and nodded.

"Now, can I please have some Aspirin? Your love life is killing my head."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

April decided Casey was right. She wasn't going to walk away from Raph because of Carla. She and Raphael had history. She tried to keep a little pep in her step as she walked down to the lair the next night to hang out with everyone.

Raph was in the weight room with his brothers trying to work away the hangovers they all had. Leonardo had been trying all day to approach Raph about what had happened between him and Carla, but she had been there all day. Leo quickly peaked out the door to make sure Karai had Carla occupied with helping her with dinner so he could make his move.

Leo twisted his neck to loosen his muscles because he knew he'd either have to do some ass kissing or it would end in a fight. He walked to Raph at the bench press.

"What's up?" Leo asked not so coolly.

Raph eyed his brother suspiciously, "Not much, Fearless. You?"

"Same. So, uh, what are you benching these days? You look like your bulking up."

Raph grunted, "Okay." He placed the weights back on the bench and sat up, "What's goin' on, Leo?"

The blue turtle scratched his head, "Just making conversation. Did you enjoy the party last night?" Raph just kept glaring waiting for the truth to come out, "No? Yes? Maybe? Okay, what the hell was that with Carla last night? Are you two… together?"

Raph rolled his eyes and wiped the sweat off his brow with the back of his arm, "I don't know, man. We kissed and- I'm not sure what's up. She's all over me."

"Do you like her?" Leo asked bluntly.

By this point Donnie and Mikey had tuned into the conversation and mindlessly held their weights as they watched their brothers.

"What?" Raph asked like Leo had three heads.

"Do. You. Like. Her?" He repeated slowly which irritated Raph to no end.

Raph shook his head, "She's a woman who kissed me. I've never had that before and I don't know how to act."

"That's still not answering my question. Are you attracted to her? Is she who you think about when you're not with her?" Leo crossed his arms refusing to let Raph change the subject.

"This doesn't have anything to do with April, does it?" Donnie asked and quickly regretted the choice to speak.

Raphael furrowed his brow, "April? What does she have to do with it?"

Donnie shook his head, "Nothing. Nothing. Casey was probably talking about another April."

Leo wanted to pop Donnie on the back of the head, "Why don't you go do an experiment in learning when to stop talking?"

"No. No. I want to know what Casey said about another April that doesn't exist." The red turtle pushed, "What's with the third degree and what does it have to do with April and why does Karai hate me today? That's my job."

Leo sighed, "When Casey went and to check on April last night, she was really upset…" Leo paused not wanting to speak for April, but Raph needed to know, "She was really upset because she saw you and Carla in here last night."

"Why?" He asked.

"You're so dense, bro!" An annoyed Mikey chimed in, "You don't get it, Angel Cakes is crazy about you and you shit all over her feelings last night. You don't deserve her."

Raph's smug face turned to sadness and regret at the thought that he hurt April.

"What am I supposed to do?" He asked, "I didn't want to get my hopes up that April felt that way and she does and now she hates me."

"What do you think, moron?" Mikey replied throwing his weights down in anger and leaving the room.

Karai stepped into the weight room. She could feel the tension, "Uh hem. Dinner is ready and April is here."

Raph's eyes grew wide with anxiety.

"Thanks, Karai. We'll be in there in a second." Leo said sweetly and Karai left, "You can get through dinner and handle it later."

April set her purse down and put a smile on her face, "Smells good, Karai."

"Thanks. It's one of Mikey's recipes. I can't believe he actually let me cook it." Karai said as she set the table.

April got the plates out and began placing them on the table, "Yeah, Mikey is very picky about his recipes."

"You doing alright?" Karai asked once Carla was out of earshot.

April nodded, "I'm better. Casey came by and talked to me and it helped… A lot actually."

"It's amazing to me that someone like Casey Jones can be so insightful." She chuckled.

"He's smarter than we give him credit for. He did say it amazes him how much he gets caught up dealing with all the girl drama for the turtles, yet he can't find a girlfriend."

They both laughed and the guys came out of the weight room for dinner.

Mikey made his way back out and tried to put on a happy face, "Karai, smells like you did my recipe justice."

April immediately kept her eyes focused on Mikey, Leo, and Donnie. She felt like she would break down if she looked at him right now. Raph immediately took notice.

"Hey, Ape." He grumbled in typical Raph fashion.

"Hey, Raph." She replied not looking away from her task at hand.

Raph looked helplessly at Leo and gave him a "don't give up" look.

Mikey snarled as he pushed by Raph and wrapped his arms around April from the back, "How you feelin', Angel Cakes?"

April smirked at Mikey's effort to make her feel better and she couldn't deny that even though her feelings for Mikey were not romantic, he always was able to make her feel like the best girl in the world. She wrapped her arms around his, "Hungover."

Once Vern and Casey showed up, everyone sat down to eat. Carla immediately made herself comfortable in April's usual seat next to Raphael. Casey gave April a devious grin and pulled her in the chair next to him. He ate with one hand and kept the other around April. She gave him a questioning look and he pulled her close, "Just follow my lead. I'm helping you more than you know. Act like I said something funny."

April felt extremely childish, but she decided she didn't have much to lose by playing along with Casey. She let out a small giggle and leaned in close to him, "You better be right."

Casey sat back with a cocky smile in his face, "Don't you worry, Toots."

Raph watched in irritation and fought the urge to knock Casey to the floor, while Carla made googly eyes at him. The more he sat there with those two women the more confused he was. On the one hand, he had Carla who was throwing herself at him and on the other, there was April whom he had spent all his time with, but neither of them had made a move. Carla was pretty, she was nice, and tough. Absolutely nothing bad came to his mind about Carla. April… April was everything. She was gorgeous, outgoing in spite of her circumstances, tougher than she looked, and had their backs at every turn. Carla had put the moves on Raph and he was psyched to have been kissed. He would be lucky to land someone like Carla and he knew that. However, Raph knew not too deep down that he would almost rather be alone in life than to be without April whether she were in love with him or not.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dinner seemed to drag by as Raph stayed in silent conflict with himself. Everybody hopped up to help clean after dinner. Raph headed for his spot next to April to dry the dishes she washed, but Mikey was there instead.

He tried to remain calm, but he knew what everyone was doing. They were making a point, "I got this, Mikey."

Mikey turned to him with a daring glare in his eye, "Do you?"

Raph tightened his fist to keep from coming unglued, but he had to respect Mikey. He goofed around a lot, but when it came to those he cared about, he didn't back down easily.

"I always dry the dishes with April. Go pick outta movie for everybody." He said. Mikey grunted and tossed the dish towel at him.

April handed the wet plate to Raph and he took from her with ease. She went back to scrubbing without a second glance. He sighed, she always gave him a second glance. The second glances were what he lived for when washing dishes.

"You feelin' better? You left without tellin' me bye last night." Raphael asked taking another dish from her.

She nodded, "Yeah, I had too much to drink and I didn't see you anywhere."

He could sense the meaning in her voice when she spoke, "Yeah, sorry about that. It was a weird night."

April cut her eyes over at him and Raph suddenly wished he hadn't gotten that second glance he had asked for.

"Yeah. Weird." She snapped. April sighed deeply trying to calm herself, "You know, I don't get-" She was cut off abruptly.

Carla squeezed her way in between April and Raph and stroked his bicep, "You almost done? Donnie has the DVD player hooked up."

April wasn't sure if she wanted to vomit in her mouth or scratch Carla's eyes out. She stood there with her hands in the murky, cold dishwater not even trying to disguise the fact that she was thoroughly annoyed and a little pissed off. She had completely halted in her task as she watched Carla fawn all over Raph.

"I'm gonna help Ape finish the dishes first." Raph replied keeping April in his peripheral vision. He saw her eyes roll and her head fall back slightly and if he wasn't mistaken she was mouthing, 'oh, my God.'

"There's only a few left. April, would you mind taking care of the last few by yourself?" Carla asked keeping her hands on Raph.

April's eyes grew wide as did Raph's, "It's not-" Raph began.

April plastered a shitty fake smile on her face, pulled her hands out of the sink, shook them dry making sure to dampen Carla, and grabbed a paper towel, "Carla, since you want to spend the time with him, you can wash the dishes."

She turned and headed toward the living room without waiting for a response, but she also wasn't asking. She sat on the couch in between Mikey and Casey, "She's going to get her teeth knocked out if she doesn't watch it. 'You won't mind doing the dishes by yourself.'" April said mockingly.

"You know, I don't think I've ever seen you so irritated by someone except me, of course." Casey chuckled.

Raph looked over his shoulder at April from the kitchen, "Don't say things like that, Carla."

Carla looked at him completely clueless, "What?"

"April's not the maid. It's not her job to clean up after us." He answered becoming annoyed, "Everyone can wait for a little bit longer."

Carla rolled her eyes, "She just washes the dishes because you stay in here and dry them with her. She's not doing it to be the little helper around the lair."

Raph started chuckling lowly, not in a funny way, but a sadistic, fed up way. Carla just sealed her fate when it came to any kind of intimate relationship with him, "You know, Carla, that's where you're wrong. I stay in here and dry the dishes because _she's_ in here washing them. Not the other way around."

Carla became very indignant, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. It is what it is, Carla." He responded easily. He didn't have an attitude, but he stood firm.

"What about me?" She questioned.

Raph shrugged his shoulders, "You're great and you've done a lot for us that we can probably never repay you for, but when it comes to something romantic between us, it's just not there for me. I shouldn't have kissed you back last night and I'm sorry, but I was drunk and it was so outta left field that I didn't do what I shoulda done."

Carla stood with her hand on her hip, shaking her head, "All because of her? She hasn't even told you how she feels."

"I'm sorry, but I've spent so much time with her and I know how I feel about her and I know it's not fair to you knowin' I don't feel that way about you." Raphael had no other explanation and he feel he didn't owe her anything else. It was one kiss and nothing else, he just wanted it to be over.

Carla's mouth fell into a harsh line as she tried to stay indifferent about being shot down, "Well, it is what it is, I guess."

Finally, after what seemed like the longest movie ever, the credits rolled.

"Who in the hell got to pick the movie tonight?" Casey groaned half asleep on April's shoulder.

"Donnie." Everyone else chimed.

"Lord of the Rings is a classic." Donnie argued.

"They do nothing but walk the whole time." Mikey argued yawning.

"I'll have no problem sleeping tonight after that." Leo added.

April laughed sleepily, "Alright, Star Wars Boy."

Leo huffed, "Star Wars is much more exciting!"

"Come on, O'Neil." Casey said offering her a hand off the pizza box couch. April took his hand and he pulled her off the couch, "I'll walk you home."

"Night, everybody." April waved as she put on her coat.

Everyone mumbled their good nights as Raph watched her walk out the door.

Once the door was shut, Leo eyed his brother, "So, Carla left early tonight, huh?"

Raph grunted and nodded keeping his eyes forward.

"What was that about?" Leo grinned tiredly.

Raph didn't mean to smirk, but he couldn't help it.

Leo sat up, "Raph?" The red turtle turned his head to his brother, "If you leave now, you can beat her to her apartment."

April unlocked her door and walked in while Casey stood in the open door way.

"Thanks for walking me home." April said hanging her coat up, "You want to come in for a while or do you need to go?"

Casey shook his head, "Nah, I'm exhausted. I'm gonna head home and get some shut eye. Besides I think you have company." He said nodding towards her fire escape.

April furrowed her brow and turned around. Raphael was standing there leaning against the window frame. Her eyes grew wide and she looked back at Casey.

He winked at April, "Told ya." And shut the door behind him.

Butterflies took over her insides again. She locked the door and turned towards the window. Once it was unlocked, Raph lifted it easily with one hand. He slid his massive body through the window and shut it behind him.

"You want a drink or anything?" April offered before an awkward silence had a chance to set in.

Raph nodded letting out a deep breath, "You got any beer?"

She smirked, "Yes. I have beer." She opened the fridge and slid two beers to him.

He popped the tops of both and handed one back to her, "Thanks."

"No problem. So, what's with the late visit?" April questioned taking a sip.

Raph shrugged his large shoulders, "Things are weird between us." He stated matter of factly. April nodded timidly in agreement. "I think you saw somethin' the other night and I wanted to talk about it with you because it's not what you think."

April shook her head, "Raph, you really don't have to do this. You do what you want to do; it's really not my business. Really, it's fine."

"April, will you shut up for a minute because if you add one more 'really' to that sentence I won't believe you." Raphael said abruptly and April was so stunned she did just that. Raph sighed. She could tell he was struggling with what to do next. He stood up and moved towards April. He kept his eyes intent on hers. April moved until she felt the counter on her back. Raph's breathing became heavier as he placed his large hands on either side of the counter by April's hips. Goosebumps rose on April's arms as Raph's forearms brushed against hers. He lowered his face to hers keeping his eyes open to make sure she wanted him to do it. Raphael closed his eyes only when he lips touched hers. He was gentle and unobtrusive with her. He pulled back after a couple of small pecks and almost buried his face in her shoulder as if he was scared to see her reaction. April moved her hands to either side of his face forcing him to look back at her. She was further stunned into silence when she saw very small tears in the corners of his eyes. She knew he wouldn't dare let them spill over because he was too proud, but she knew this was him apologizing for what happened with Carla.

April pulled his face back down to hers and kissed him softly again. He arms wrapped around April's small frame and deepened their kiss. She opened her mouth, letting Raph's tongue tangle with hers. He was almost laying her back on the counter as they kissed more and more. It became addictive quickly. April could feel her lips swelling and she was nowhere near finished with him. Only when Raph knew he couldn't keep things hidden any longer did he pull away for a breath.

April buried her face in his neck and kissed him softly. He growled in her ear and he tightened his embrace. He nuzzled her hair and took a deep breath savoring the smell of her shampoo, "I didn't know how you felt, April. I wouldn't have done that the other night if I had known there was a chance in hell that you…"

"Stop it, Raph. I was just jealous. I didn't technically have a reason to get so mad. You weren't mine." April explained.

He shook his head and took her face in his hands, "I've always been yours. You just didn't know it."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was hazy. How long had they been awake? Was it all really happening? April's mind was a cloud. She was punch drunk and love drunk. She didn't know how many hours that had been making out and making pillow talk. It was endless and she loved it. He was so massive and she felt so safe with him. He was careful not to overstep. He didn't want to freak her out. She knew he would take the pain of the night going no further than kissing if it's what she requested. Truth was, she wasn't sure how to approach the whole intimacy thing with him and it was damn sure he had no idea how to approach it at all.

All April knew was that she had ached for him more than this one night and the more they kissed the more it hurt to hold back. Raph was purposely avoiding her taking it to the bedroom because he was scared to death of the initial act and of her seeing him, but at the same time he was ready to throw his fears out the window and have her. They were both in limbo of being completely scared to death and completely ready at the same time, but somehow to both knew they didn't want to experience everything in one night. They wanted to make it last and lust for each other before they gave into their aching needs.

April looked at the clock out the corner of her eye while Raph kissed her neck and shoulder. "Raph." She whispered and moaned all at once. All he could do was growl into her neck in response, "It's almost two in the morning. Splinter is going to kill you."

Raph's head snapped up and looked at the clock, "Shit!" He ran his hands over his face. "I'm sorry, but I should probably head back before Fearless unloads a power trip on me." He kissed her one more time before willing himself away from her. April didn't want him to leave, but she didn't want to make it harder on him. She followed him to the window as he picked up all his armor and sai's, Raph paused and turned around.

"What's wrong, Raph?" She asked.

He furrowed his brow in thought for a moment and then set his things back on her floor, "You know what? I'm not goin' home. I'll deal with them tomorrow. I'm not ready for the night to be over. Can I sleep here with you?"

April smiled from ear to ear, "Who can argue with that logic? Of course you can sleep here."

Raph slid his large hand down her back and grabbed her ass with one hand and picked her up like she was as light as a cloud. April giggled with excitement as she wrapped her arms and legs around his large frame.

He didn't know what time it was, but he could feel the sunlight on his face. Something he was not used to. His mind began to race as everything from just a few short hours ago came flooding back. His heart began to race while he remembered kissing April in her kitchen, then in her living room, then in the bed as they dozed off to sleep. He knew he couldn't have slept very long because he was still exhausted, but he had to see her and know it all really happened. Raph rolled over and April wasn't there. He sat up and rubbed his eyes roughly trying to wake up, then he heard her bedroom door open.

"Hi." She smiled sleepily . Her long, damp hair fell around her shoulders and she was wrapped in a towel. Her hands held a cup of coffee, "Did I wake you up?"

Raph shook his head, "No, the sun did."

She laughed, "That's right, you're not used to that." She handed him the mug in her hand.

He threw his legs over and sat on the edge of the bed and accepted the cup of coffee, "Thanks."

"You're welcome." She said going to her closet and grabbing some items off hangers.

"You on TV this morning?"

April shook her head, "Not that I know of, just digging around today and hoping for some special reports. But you can stay here and sleep as long as you want."

Raph nodded and watched as she was about to head back towards the bathroom, "April. Wait a minute." He requested and set the mug on her nightstand.

She turned back to him, "What is it?"

"Come here, please."

April smiled and obliged. She stood in front of him. He looked at her face for a minute. He loved seeing her natural like this. He took a deep unsure breath, "Can I do something?"

April gave him a questioning look for a moment before smiling, "Yes."

Raph nodded and took the clothes out of her hands and set them on the bed, "I just have to see you."

April understood what he meant. He had never seen a live naked woman and his fear was going to get the best of him if he couldn't get a grip on reality. She let her arms fall to her sides. Raph reached up and untucked her towel from around her chest, letting it fall to the floor. Raph took in a ragged breath. It was better than he imagined. His eyes took her in. He began at her collar bone, down to her breasts that rose and fell from her heavy breathing, then to her waist into her full hips, the V that formed at the center of her thighs. He kept his hands on his knees, not sure what he should do.

April moved so she stood in between his legs. She took his hand with hers and placed them on her hips. Raph looked up at her and she smiled reassuringly. She kept her hands on top of his because she knew he was frozen in shock, fear, and pleasure. Slowly, her hands guided his up her hips, then she brought them over her stomach. Painfully slow. Raph had to concentrate on not drooling as he watched her small hands on tops of his. Teaching him how to touch her without fear of rejection or doing it incorrectly. Their hands were coming up on the top of her ribcage and Raph's breath hitched in his throat when his eyes landed on her breasts that were staring back at him. April paused momentarily and Raph immediately met her gaze. Her hands fell away from his hands, leaving him to do what he wanted. His eyes looked back at her breasts again. He positioned his hands to hold her ribcage so his thumbs just barely grazed the underneath of her breasts. Ever so slightly he let his thumbs stroke the soft flesh and the importance of bras hit him like a lightning bolt. The slightest touch of his thumb made the most wonderful bounce. He cleared his throat, he knew if he kept this up, he's embarrass himself quickly. Embarrassed, he pulled his hands off April and fidgeted with the sheet looking slightly embarrassed.

April knew he was probably could have came right then and there if he played too much. Even though she knew he was a virgin, it didn't make it any easier for him if he finished in front of her instead of in her. She placed her hands on either side of his face, "You don't have to feel self conscious, Raph. It's okay."

Raph sighed and hung his head shyly, "This is hard for me. I'm used to knowing what I'm good at and…"

"Hey, look at me." Her hands turned his face back in her direction, but he kept his eyes averted, "Raph, look at me." After a moment, he brought his eyes back up to April, "Listen, this isn't about being the best at something. Getting to your first time is hard, but this is me. This is nothing to be embarrassed about. It's not something for anyone else to know about except us." She began stroking her fingers lightly up and down his biceps, "Sex is instinctual and if I know anything about you, I know you have good instincts. Trust me, you'll know what to do when you're ready."

Raph grinned shyly. He knew he could trust April, "I know and I wouldn't want this with someone I didn't trust like you. It just kind of takes a toll on your manhood, ya know."

April laughed, "I understand, Raph. But I have no problem reminding you how much of a man you are, just say the word."

Raph's mouth went dry at April's statement and all he could do was nod dumbly.

April giggled again and kissed him, "I'm going to go get dressed for work."

April walked out of the room and Raph watched her ass wiggle out of the room. He sighed and plopped back on the bed and grinned. He knew exactly what he was doing later.


End file.
